Monday Night Combat Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Is anyone actually going to use this? 00:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm always watching this page and I think the other admins are as well; if people use the page I'll see it and respond! — minrice2099 (talk | ) 01:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Quantitative stats for HP and Damage. This Wiki has good descriptions but it would be nice to have some more numbers in the articles. For example i keep turning here trying to find out things like "how much armour does each turret have at each level?" or "how much damage does a single sword swing from the assassin do?". None of this information seems to be present. The only thing i have found is a listing of the base HP of each of the classes in the armour article. It this information kept secret by Uber Entertainment or have people just not bothered to put it in. Google searches seem to turn up lacking so it looks like a little data mining or in game experimentation is needed. I'm willing to help with this if others show interest aswell. Exiton 22:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :There's two difficulties with getting exact statistical numbers in Monday Night Combat. One is that it was originally an Xbox live game with only a bar representing health values. This meant that you couldn't look in game files for the numbers and that you couldn't really do good damage estimates because there was no real idea for what the base values were. Then it was released for the PC through Steam, and although this release brought us system files that we could look at the numerical values for damage and health, it also brought significant retooling to many of these values to compensate for mouse-and-keyboard vs Xbox controller. I've also asked Uber Entertainment (via Twitter) for values several times and come up with nothing. If you can think of a way to help, I'd be more than willing to entertain it. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 23:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I figured it was something to that effect, if the numbers where easily accessible they would be around. Im not really a coder so i can't dig into the game files. Only think i can think of right now would to find a weapon that is accurate and does a constant amount of damage. Then shoot things and record the average number of hit it takes to kill them. If we can trust the values from the Armor article then we have our base. We can at least figure out the HP of many of the turrets and bots. Of course as you said these values may be different from Xbox to PC, im more interested in PC values myself. If we can't trust those armor values it's more difficult but not imposable. You can record how many hits kills a pro without an armor endorsement then apply and endorsement and examine the difference. Since you know the value of the endorsement you can calculate the base hp. The assassins Shuriken Launcher would probably be the best weapon for this. It's a lot of work to figure it all out , you would have to do it for 2 systems and it could all be rendered useless at the next patch. 19:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You guys know how DenKirson made those comprehensive charts to the Call of Duty weapons? He's making one for MNC too. Granted the information is just from the file Uber uses for on-the-fly balance changes, but it's definitely more detailed than what 360 players can guesstemate with testing. Then there's the fact that we still don't know exactly what critical is, other than the fact that it does more damage than non-critical, and that Juicing gives 100% critical chance. StarPilot 22:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That is quite the analysis; somehow I always forget about damage falloff. And I forgot to add the third reason why stats grabbing in MNC is so difficult: Endorsements. Anyway, if the values I grabbed from the PC files are any indicator, "criticals" don't get a set damage multiplier; any time there's a mention of crits, there's always two values given: Critical Chance and Critical Multiplier (noted in various ways). Chance appears to be a percentage value (for instance Assault Passive Level 3 has a CritChnce value of 5 and thus a 5% chance to score a critical. The other value, Multiplier is a decimal value that I think is the actual additional percentage of damage done. Again, Assault Passive Level 3 specifies a CritMult value of 0.25; an additional quarter to damage dealt. The majority of the Multiplier values are no greater than .25, but Juice's Multiplier value is 3. Seeing as how the other Multipliers are read as "an additional 25% damage", this mean you do 400% total damage while juiced (and that not taking into account how Crit Multipliers stack). :::Anyway, long rant to say that I'm going to try contacting Uber again so they can at least tell me if any of the numerical values changed between Xbox and Steam because I think both versions are relevant and should be noted on this Wiki. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 01:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: That is a wealth of information. I had no idea that weapons had different damage multipliers for each target. Although now that i know about it, that does explain a few unusual observations. If these vales are right we should get them into the wiki. I guess someone needs to start by editing the base template for the info boxes for the various mobs, Pro's and weapons. Could you set it up so each of the stats has 2 columns, one for PC and one for xbox? Exiton 20:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Discrepancies between PC and 360: How should they be shown? How should the major differences between versions be shown on the Wiki? Examples would be Sniper Rifle ammo capacity, Tank and Gunner jetpack cooldown on PC, time players are frozen by Traps, etc. My hope is that articles attempt to remain platform neutral, but there should still be some way to show such obvious differences. StarPilot 22:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've been racking my brain about this for a while. I completely agree with trying to keep the bulk of article text platform neutral, but adding fields in weapons templates (especially now that I'm going to tweaking them to allow damage values and other stats) is definitely in order. For more general stuff (like your Jump Jets example), I don't know. Anyone have an idea? — minrice2099 (talk | ) 23:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think that for the main stat tables, such as those use for weapons, simply add a second column. Have each of the categories down the side (damage, clip size ect....) and 2 columns of numbers, one for xbox and one for PC. For nunbers just represented in text we could have one number listed and the other in brackets or 2 numbers separated by a slash. :* A sniper rifle clip can hold 10 (4 PC) rounds of ammo before endorsements :* A sniper rifle clip can hold 10/4 rounds of ammo before endorsements :Another solution would be to avoid using numbers outside of tables. Instead link to the location where the information is contained. So if your talking about the sniper trap in a strategy article link to the skill page where the details are tabulated. This makes it easier to enter changes into the wiki if there is a patch. 21:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)